Camera Shy
by Cresentgenisi
Summary: (AU/OneXShot) Japan's sweetheart, Mai Taniyama, a teen actress on the hit series EVIL SPIRITS, is thinking about a career change. She hates her costars: the narcissistic Oliver Davis and the mean spirited Masako Hara. Most days she thinks her manager, Ayako Matsazuki, would throw her under a bus for a newer, fresher face. So she takes a chance with a photographer name Urado.


_**Camera Shy**_

(AU) OneXShot

"Ok just relax."

I smiled as blinding lights started flashing.

"You are a natural. Nice big smile." More flashes.

Grimacing slightly in discomfort, I switched positions.

"Make it pretty. Now give me frown! Yes. Growl at me," instructed the man behind the camera.

I sighed when the lights stopped. _There is a reason for all of this._

My name is Mai Taniyama, and this was just another day at work. Today was slightly different. Normally I would be acting in front of a camera, but today I was modeling.

Three weeks ago, I had been on set of my hit TV show Evil Spirits, when Director Takigawa had an epiphany. As he reviewed the previous week's rating, he saw a rise in viewers. My character Mia had been locked in the freezer with costar Kazuya Shibuya played by Oliver Davis. Kazuya had been forced to give me the jacket when we were trapped in the freezer. The ratings had been through the roof since the chemistry between the two characters was one of the main points of the show. Takigawa wanted to continue on that momentum with a photo shoot. The whole thing would be centered around me wearing Kazuya's iconic black jacket.

"The fans will love it!" He said.

So here I was.

_All for stupid publicity._

Most days I hate my job. I can't stand working with my costars Oliver Davis and Masako Hara.

That Davis guy had a huge ego, always looking down on me with his British superiority. It wasn't my fault; I had not grown up in the theater. That is why I called him "Naru." He was a narcissist through and through.

Masako was flat out rude. I would never even associate with her in real life.

I sort of liked the other actor, John, who was not too friendly but always nice. At least he respected me. He played an adrenaline addicted nerd that carried around a bag or stuff in the show. The bag was always filled with holy water, stakes, crosses, silver bullets, garlic, and protection charms.

My favorite person on set was Oliver's twin brother Eugene. He was not an actor. Eugene, called "Gene," was Oliver's stunt double. He was my best friend.

Snapping back to the present, I heard Miss Matsuzaki ask, "How much longer?"

_ I guess she is impatient. _

Before I had zoned out, she had been walking around in her high heels, talking on her cellphone. My manager Ayako Matsuzaki jumped at the chance to work with this photographer. He was the noted Urado out of east Europe. His two assistants stood off to the side arranging the makeup and wardrobe.

The photographer said, "I want to get at least 25 more shots and then we will stop. Then we will have her take off her clothes while I review the shots we did."

Shocked, I blurted out, "SAY WHAT?!"

My manager puts down her phone and yells, "Hey pervert what are you thinking about doing?"

Urado explained, "I mean underneath the jacket, we will do some sexy shots of you just with that."

Turning, he gave Miss Matsuzaki an innocent look. "I'm just waiting until I can have you as the focus of my camera. Don't you want to try to model too?"  
She laughed, easily flattered, but I did not like the sneaky attitude he had. Ayako said, "Keep your underwear on underneath. Button the jacket up and we will see about pinning it so that not too much cleavage shows." She looked at Urado, "Remember she is underage. I am acting as her guardian right now. So we don't want to do anything too risky."

After we did the shots, I left to change. Coming back Ayako met me in the hall. She was on the phone, "Hey, I am going to have to leave. Mai, will you be ok?"

"Uh?"

"If you are worried about being alone, I just called the assistant director Madoka to come over here and help you. Plus the security guard Hirota is just down the hall. You have your cellphone?"

"Yes."

"Ok. If you need anything just call "

I did not want to say no, so I lied, "Yes."

She kissed my head, "Good. I'm gone. If anything happens or you need, call. Oliver and Lin will be here sometime soon. And Madoka is somewhere around if you need another woman." (Madoka was the writer for the show.)

"Bye," She blew me a kiss. Hearts followed in her wake.

She was gone, leaving me alone with that creep. I stood motionless in the hallway. I narrowed my eyes at where she had stood. Internally, I screamed,_ I hate my job!_

Finally I moved because I started to get chilled with the lack of clothes on. As I walked back to set, I ranted. _Fake people! But if this guy tries anything, I will make his boys' sing because I took that self-defense class Hirota taught. _

Urado wanted these new pictures to be taken on the couch.

Using his camera, Urado came closer to me. "Lean into the camera. Now move your body like this and put your hands here."

He was really close to me.

_ Where was Madoka?_

I started to get nervous.

He reached out touching my collar.

_ Hey! _

I jerked away.

He said, "I was just going to loosen a button. You need to be less stiff. Come on wiggle some. Let the energy flow out. Be happy. Think 'I am going to be a big star like Masako Hara.'"

_Grr…._

He placed a knee on the couch.

"I am kind of uncomfortable. Is this really necessary?"

"It is." He suddenly lunged at me. His mouth crushed against mine.

I struggled.

My moving seem to excite him.

_ Somebody please help me_, I prayed as Urado's mouth crushed against hers. His breath smelled foul. I tasted blood, which made me want to puke.

Suddenly the weight was ripped off me.

I heard a crack. I clutched the jacket around me and sat up.

Oliver on top of the skinny photographer, beating the hell out of him.

I screamed. _Naru was going to kill him!_

Angrily, Urado cried, "I'll sue you

Naru said, "I'm sure they will love how you molested a minor." Right before he gave one last hard punch before jumping off the other guy.

Urado, all bloody, pushed himself off the floor. "It will never stand. Bad publicity will ruin her career as the sweet innocent girl next door."

"You don't want to mess with me."

Urado looked at me. I drew jacket closer around me. "Listen girl you might want to tell your little boyfriend to back off. Who are you? I will ruin you."

"I'm Oliver Davis. The director wanted a few shots of us together."

Urado's eyes bulged. He quickly recovered, "I don't think I can work with you. You will have to reschedule with another photographer."

"There won't be a reschedule," said Naru coldly. His eyes narrowed, "Or a photoshoot anymore. You are through. And maybe with your career."

Naru pulled out his phone

Urado questioned, "Oh and you think you can throw me out? Call the police. I will end your career. I will end this show. I will end that little whore's career, I was just giving her what she wanted. She wanted a lesson."

Naru did not do anything, but I swear the temperature dropped at least ten degrees.

Naru said through clenched teeth, "I think I can end yours! Right now I am thinking about ending you, but I am going to let my agent handle this. He is in the hallway."

"What is your agent going to do with anything?"

"I hit the emergency button just now. He should be here in a second. You will see."

Urado blanched when he saw the tall Chinese man bounding into the room. The security guard Hirota came as bell behind him, eating an éclair. Mr. Lin took in the scene around him. He stood there for about four seconds before proceeding to round up Urado and the two men. Hirota just stood there looking stupid.

Cocking his head toward me, Naru asked, "Hey do you need her?"

Lin looked at my shivering form and said, "No. I can handle this."

"Are you ok?" Naru asked, when Lin and Hirota escorted the three men out.

I started crying.

He looked uncomfortable. Moving over, he gently patted my head in a kind of awkward dog-owner way.

"I wouldn't pick on you if I didn't like you."

I snorted, which made me stop crying. The snort didn't come out right. My sinuses were running from my tears which made snot come out.

I rubbed it on his jacked.

"You like me?"

He looked away. Hopefully it wasn't from disgust.

_Apparently, he does not know how to comfort a girl. _

Naru admitted quietly, "I act around you different than everyone else because you make me comfortable. You give me hell on most days but you are so genuine. I do not have to pretend to care around you. There are a lot of fake people in this business. I hate having to hide who I am. That is why I like your confidence. It's strangely comforting that I can always predict your reactions."

"Oh!"

"Yea. You get sad and then mad. Usually you blame somebody, but then you think of something good which makes you happy."

"I do?"

"Yea. That is why your character is perfect for you." He said as he moved closer. "I would not want to work with anybody else."

He put an arm around me. I leaned into him. Naru kissed my head. "Don't worry; I won't let anything bad happen to you."

_ Maybe this wasn't such a bad day after all…_

Naru whispered, "Ah, Mai."

"Yes"

"I think your snot just rubbed off on me."

_ Spoke too soon!_


End file.
